Flaming Guardian Angel
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: (My first SS story, be nice; Yaoi) One night while Richie is walking home, he's jumped and raped. The next day, Hotstreak finds him; for some strange reason, HS feels that he should protect Richie. What can HS do to help and protect Richie when the people
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Static Shock story. Warnings are Yaoi, possible Yuri, slight or a lot of AU, OCs, OOC (possibly major for Richie); more warnings might come.

Summary: One night, while Richie is walking home; a gang jumps him and he's beaten and raped. Hotstreak finds him and brings him to the hospital. When Richie wakes up, he finds himself drawn to Hotstreak. Hotstreak becomes protective of Richie and is willing to risk his life for him. But, what happens when the gang that hurt Richie is after him again. What can Hotstreak do to protect Richie?

Pairings: Eventual Hotstreak/Richie; OC/Virgil; more pairings might come.

A/N: Can someone tell me Hotstreak's true name? For now he'll be Jordan; but it might be changed once I find out his true name. Also, the name of Virgil's sister; her name is Shannon, right?

* * *

Chapter 1

**Richie's POV**

I'm so tired; all I want to do is go home. I'm walking home and it's like nearly nine p.m. right now; I was at the library doing homework; lately, I found it uncomfortable to do homework at home, so I went to the library.

As I walk, I can swear I hear footsteps walking not too far behind me; so I walk fast; I hear the footsteps walk faster too. I whirl around and I see… nothing.

'I'm getting paranoid…' I think. 'When I get home, I need to make sure I sleep for a long time; too much studying.'

I turn around and start walking again, after a few minutes; I finally get comfortable because I don't hear the footsteps anymore. I walk at my normal pace when I realize that I'm only about a block from home. All of a sudden, I hear running; before I even have a chance to react; a hand is over my mouth with a napkin. I try screaming, but a suddenly very heavy wave of sleepiness sweeps over me; before I know it, my world turns black.

* * *

The next morning

**Hotstreak's POV**

It's Saturday morning; time for some fun!!! I'm already throwing fireballs; I really need to do something, I'm so bored. As I walk, I sense something; I can't explain it, but I can tell it's not good. At first, I think it's nothing big; then the sense feels like its pained and I can't help but think I have to find out what ever the sense is.

I walk down the sidewalk and walk all the way to the deserted part of town; no one but a few homeless people. I continue walking until I come to a decaying warehouse; I walk right through the front door.

When I get in, I don't see much, just very old rusted crates. There's a dim light; I can't see very well in here; so I use a fireball for light, holding it in my hand out in front of me. I walk some more, until I come to an opening; the opening is of very old dusty floor; in the middle of the opening, is a body.

I can't tell if the body is of a boy or a girl, or if the person is even alive for that matter. I slowly walk over to that person, my eyes focus on that person until I hear something crunch at my foot. I move my foot and look down, I see a crushed pair of glasses; I look at the body again with widened eyes.

'No, it can't be.' I think.

I continue walking over to the body, when I'm close enough; I see the face; it's Richie, that geek, Virgil's friend! I quickly drop to my knees beside the body, I set my fire ball onto the floor; its just floating there, not touching the floor, providing all the light I need.

I look over his body; I check for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief when I find one. I see that his body is covered in bruises and cuts, some of them bleeding, some of them caked in blood. His thighs are caked in blood, indicating possible rape. I know all of this because of my aunt, she was a doctor, and before she died, she taught me a few things.

The only thing Richie has on his body is a pair of shredded boxers; he's starting to shiver. I gently settle his body to the ground and stand up. I'm wearing a trench coat and I don't need it; I take it off and tend back to Richie. Gently I lift his body off the ground and wrap my coat around his body. I stand up with him still in my arms; I need to get him to a hospital, now!

I rush out of the warehouse and into town. People look on at me as I rush by, I can care less; I need to get Richie help now!!! I don't know why I'm caring for Richie all of a sudden; but I do and I want to help him. I use my powers to heat up my body to give him some warmth when I feel him shivering again. I look down at Richie's face to see if he's awake; for a moment, he remains asleep, but then, his eyes open.

"Hotstreak…" He whispers, then he closes his eyes again and goes back to sleep.

I look at where we are going; we're only about two blocks away from the hospital.

* * *

We're finally here!!! I rush up to the registration desk, before I can even say anything, the registration lady calls for a doctor. Before I know it, a bed is being wheeled out and I'm being ordered to put Richie on the bed; they don't have to tell me twice; I gently place Richie on the bed and it's wheeled off.

"Excuse me sir?" The lady at the registration desk says. "Are you a relative of his?"

"No, I'm not, I don't know any relatives of his, but I know someone who can contact them." I say. "Where's a phone?"

The lady takes the phone off the receiver on her desk.

"You can use this one." The lady says as she hands me over the phone.

I nod and try to remember Virgil's phone number. Before my aunt died, I and Virgil used to be friends when we were little; we used to be the best of friends, then after my aunt's death, which was like a year before Virgil's mother's death; we drifted apart. We became enemies and act like we were never friends to begin with.

I remember his number and dial it into the phone; there are three rings before someone picks up the phone.

"Hello?" A groggy voice asks.

I can tell that voice belongs to Mr. Hawkins; oh man, how am I going to get through this call without Mr. Hawkins accusing me of hurting Richie.

"Hello Mr. Hawkins." I say.

"Jordan, is that you?" Mr. Hawkins asks. "Why are you calling at…seven in the morning?"

"I called about Richie." I say.

There's a pause.

"What about Richie?" Mr. Hawkins asks.

"I found him in a warehouse; he was beaten up near death." I say. "Right now, he's at the hospital, so am I. The people here are asking for parent contact; I don't know Richie's parents, so that's why I'm calling you."

"I'm not calling his parents." Mr. Hawkins says. "I'll be right down; wait there, I need to speak to you."

"Alright." I say.

There's a click and the conversation is over.

I hand the phone back to the lady and think for a moment.

'Should I wait?' I think.

Just recently, I ditched my gang and went solo; but, lately, I've been thinking about turning a new leaf. But there's a problem; the other bang-babies, they'll think I'm weak. I walk over to a chair in the waiting room and decide to wait for Mr. Hawkins; it's time for me to change and Mr. Hawkins is one of the very people who can help me out.

* * *

**Mr. Hawkins POV**

I'm driving to the hospital to see Jordan and Richie. When Jordan called this morning, I have to admit, I was shocked; it's been so long since I've heard from that boy. I've heard _of_ him, of the bad things he's done; I've heard he's a bang-baby now, which worries me; this makes me think back to the conversation we had about Richie, what if he didn't tell me the truth, what if he's the one that hurt Richie?

I drive into the parking lot and park my car; I rush to the entrance of the hospital and run to the registration table.

"Excuse me?" I ask the lady at the desk. "Can you tell me anything about Richie Granger?" (A/N: Can someone please tell me Richie's last name, I forgot that also; Granger will remain to be his last name till I find out about his true last name.)

The lady types at the keyboard and looks up at me.

"He's being taken care of by doctors as we speak, his condition is uncertain." The lady says. "But the young man who brought him in is in the waiting room."

I nod thanks and walk into the waiting room; when I arrive, I see Jordan. He's looking down at the floor; I can tell that he's deep in thought. I slowly walk over to him and sit down next to him; a moment later, he looks at me.

"Mr. Hawkins…" Jordan says.

"Jordan…" I say. "Care to explain?"

"I already told you, I found him in that warehouse." Jordan says.

"Where?" I ask.

"On the other side of town." Jordan says.

"Why were you there?" I ask.

"I don't know!" Jordan says. "I just had a feeling that I should go there and I went and I found Richie."

I sigh and look down at the floor; I can't help but think that he's telling the truth.

"Does Virgil know?" Jordan asks.

"No, he wasn't home when I went into his room." I say. "He must me at Darrel's house."

I can tell that Jordan is wondering who Darrel is, but I he doesn't ask; which I find to be good; I don't want to be the one to tell him that Darrel is Virgil's _boy_friend.

We wait in silence for someone to come and tell us about Richie; but soon, Jordan breaks the silence.

"How come you didn't tell Richie's parents?" Jordan asks.

"It's not my place to tell." I say; this makes me wonder about Jordan's father, I heard his mother pasted away a couple of years ago. "What about your father?" I ask him.

This makes him squirm.

"He's the reason why I'm a delinquent." Jordan says. "Ever since mom's death, he's gone a little crazy."

I look at him and wonder how 'little' his father's craziness really is. I know little of his father; but I know a lot of his mother. Jordan's and Virgil's mothers are the reason that the two boys were best friends when they were little; their mothers were the best of friends when they were little and the power of that friendship was passed down to their sons; but over the years, that friendship was severed.

"Why did you help him?" I ask Jordan.

"Like I said, I had a feeling." Jordan says.

I sigh; this is all I'm going to get out of him about Richie.

"Excuse me; is anyone here for a Richie Granger?" A man calls out.

Both I and Jordan reach a hand up and say, "Here."

The doctor walks over to us and looks over us; first, he turns to Jordan.

"Are you his brother?" The doctor asks.

"I'm not related to him." Jordan says.

Then he turns to me.

"Are you his guardian?" The doctor asks.

"No, I'm not." I say. "Because of family problems; I'm here for Richie."

The doctor sighs and begins to tell us about Richie.

"It will be awhile before Richie is totally fine." The doctor says. "He won't be fine mentally and will probably have a few problems physically."

"Why won't he be fine mentally?" I ask.

"He was raped, wasn't he?" Jordan says.

"Yes, he's away now and keeps asking for someone called Hotstreak…" The doctor says.

"That's me." Jordan says.

"Then if you two will follow me." The doctor says.

Both I and Jordan stand and walk after the doctor to see Richie.

* * *

To be continued…

What's going to happen?

Will Richie be okay?

Will Hotstreak become good?

Please send me reviews!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh My God! 33 reviews for only one chapter! (Falls off of chair in pure shock) I can't believe it! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long; I should have updated sooner, I know; but I didn't know what to put up, until now! I swear that if this keeps up, there will be a practically guarantee that there will be a sequel (even though that I'm only on the second chapter).

Well anyway, thank you so very much to those who reviewed, I love you all (in a friendly way, or a brotherly sisterly way from how many reviews I got). Thank you to those who told me the names of the characters I needed to know.

Now, on with the story! (Finally!) I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner! I swear! Just please keep those reviews coming!

* * *

Chapter 2

Normal POV

Mr. Hawkins and Hotstreak make their way to the room like the doctor had told them; the doctor only walked them half way because another emergency. The first to get to the door is Mr. Hawkins; he looks back at Hotstreak for a moment before opening the door.

Both Mr. Hawkins and Hotstreak enter the room at the same time; they see Richie, on a bed with a few tubes connected to his body. A nurse is talking to him as she checks him over; Richie is just looking up at the ceiling, he isn't responding to anything that the nurse is saying. When the nurse sees the other two, she sighs and walks over to them when she's done with Richie.

"You two can probably do better with him than I'm doing." The nurse says. "He isn't responding to anything, which is worrying the doctor because he thinks he's mute now." With that, she leaves the room.

Mr. Hawkins and Hotstreak look at each other before walking over to Richie.

"Richie, can you hear me?" Mr. Hawkins asks as he looks over Richie.

Richie blinks once, but continues looking up at the ceiling.

"Maybe you should try." Mr. Hawkins says; Hotstreak nods in agreement.

"Richie, can you hear me?" Hotstreak repeats what Mr. Hawkins says.

Richie blinks again, but he turns his head and looks at Hotstreak. Mr. Hawkins smiles at this, maybe Hotstreak can be the key to helping Richie get back to normal.

"Richie…" Hotstreak says as he gets to his knees beside the bed, since there are no chairs around.

Richie continues looking at Hotstreak, he doesn't say anything, he just looks at him.

Mr. Hawkins' cell phone rings and he apologizes and walks out; leaving Hotstreak and Richie alone.

"Hotstreak…" Richie whispers.

"Yes…" Hotstreak says. "It's me Richie."

"They hurt me…" Richie whispers.

"Who?" Hotstreak pries, he doesn't know why, but he feels that once he finds out who had done this to Riche; he's going to kill them.

"I don't know…" Richie whispers, then he closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

Hotstreak sighs and gets up; he looks at Richie for a moment before walking out of the room.

When he's outside, he sees that Mr. Hawkins is still on his phone; but he hangs up the moment the door closes.

"So how did it go?" Mr. Hawkins asks.

"He spoke, but I didn't get much out of him." Hotstreak says.

Mr. Hawkins smiles at the news of Richie speaking, meaning he isn't mute, right?

"Do you want to go home?" Mr. Hawkins asks.

"Home, what home?" Hotstreak says. "The only home I know is the streets of Detroit."

"Then it's settled, you're going to live with us for awhile; so is Richie once he's able to get out of the hospital." Mr. Hawkins says. "Plus, I know you want to be good again, so I'm going to help you with that too."

Hotstreak stands there for a moment before noticing that Mr. Hawkins is walking away; he quickly follows Mr. Hawkins out of the hospital; before leaving, they get information for what time they can come and visit again.

* * *

"Daddy, what's he doing here?" Sharon asks when she sees Hotstreak following her father into the house.

"He's staying with us for awhile." Mr. Hawkins says.

"Are you sick in the head, you're going to let a J.D. stay with us!" Sharon says. "Not to mention, a bang-baby!" (A/N: J.D. short for Juvenile Delinquent.)

"Sharon, calm down." Mr. Hawkins says. "He wants to change and I'm trying to help him; plus he helped out Richie."

"Helped out Richie, with what, running away?" Sharon asks.

"No, he saved him from dieing." Mr. Hawkins murmurs.

"What!" Sharon yells. "Daddy, do you realize that he's probably the one who almost killed Richie; also, what in the world happened to him! Is he alright!"

"Yes he is okay." Mr. Hawkins says. "Plus, I have a feeling that Francis didn't do anything to Richie."

Sharon growls and walks over to Hotstreak.

"Boy, you're lucky that you used to be one of my brother's best friends and that I know it's possible for you to change." Sharon says. "I just wonder what Virgil's boyfriend's going to say about this."

"Sharon!" Mr. Hawkins hollers.

"He didn't know!" Sharon says. "Oops…"

Throughout all of this, Hotstreak is leaning against the door of the kitchen, the word of Virgil's boyfriend makes his ears perk.

"Virgil's gay?" Hotstreak asks.

"He's a bi…" Mr. Hawkins says.

Hotstreak remains quiet for a moment.

"I don't mind about that." Hotstreak says.

The sound of the door opening is heard and Hotstreak moves from the kitchen door; a moment later, the door is opened again and Virgil steps in. He's about to say something, until he sees Hotstreak; then he says something else.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Virgil yells as he points at Hotstreak.

"Boy, watch your language!" Mr. Hawkins yells.

"Sorry Pops, but what is this guy doing here!" Virgil says.

"He's here for help." Mr. Hawkins says. "He'll be staying with us for awhile."

"What!" Virgil yells. "No way!"

"It's the least we can do after what he had done for Richie." Mr. Hawkins says.

"What about Richie?" Virgil asks.

Mr. Hawkins explains what had happened; all of that causes Virgil to jump across the kitchen and tries to kill Hotstreak. Mr. Hawkins jumps forward and catches him, keeping him away from Hotstreak; Hotstreak has fireballs in his hands; Sharon is just looking on in shock at Hotstreak.

"Daddy, if he stays here, he's going to set our house on fire." Sharon says as she points at Hotstreak's hands.

"Then I'll give a new rule; no fire-play unless it's absolutely necessary!" Mr. Hawkins yells as he drops his son to the ground. Hotstreak fizzles out his flames.

"When can we go see Richie!" Virgil yells as he stands.

"Tonight…" Mr. Hawkins says. "Francis is coming with us rather you like it or not. Sharon, you coming?"

Sharon nods.

Mr. Hawkins sighs and looks at Virgil.

"Virgil, I know that this is going to be hard for you to get used to." Mr. Hawkins says. "But what I say goes. Francis will be sleeping on the rollout bed that's in the couch in the living room; when Richie gets out of the hospital, he'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom."

Virgil nods, but he glares at Hotstreak.

'I know you did that to Richie.' Virgil thinks. 'And you'll pay for what you have done.'

* * *

Later on, that night

Virgil's POV

"Pops, lets get going!" I say to my dad for like the twentieth time.

"Virgil, we're going as fast as we can." Pops says, again.

I sigh and sit down on the couch, glaring at Hotstreak who's just across from me.

"I didn't do anything Virgil!" Hotstreak says.

I continue glaring at him; I still don't believe him.

The door bell rings and I rush to go get it; I know who it is; it's Darrel!

When I open the door, I feel arms wrap around my waist and I'm pulled into a kiss. I smile into the kiss and he lets me go. I look into the eyes of Darrel Chang; he's Chinese-African-American. He has short black hair and a pair of brown eyes that are slanted, showing his Chinese heritage; his skin is caramel colored, slightly lighter than caramel.

"How have you been?" Darrel asks.

"Stressed…" I say; it's true, I've been worrying about Richie all day.

Darrel smiles a little sad smile and kisses me again.

"Get a room." I hear Sharon say.

Darrel breaks our kiss and looks over to my sister.

"Hello sister…" Darrel says; for some reason, Darrel likes calling my sister his sister and my father his father; he lives with only his mother, so it's not too weird.

"Hello…" Sharon says. "You're coming along with us to the hospital?"

"Yeah…" Darrel says. "You guys are not the only ones who want to see how Richie's doing."

Darrel steps in and closes the door behind him.

"Now, what about this Hotstreak fellow I've been hearing about?" Darrel asks.

"We can't kick him out because my father is letting him stay here." I say. "But I swear he's the one who has done this to Richie; I'm going to prove that fact one way or another."

Darrel looks at me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Okay, so you feel you _know_ that Hotstreak has done this to Richie." Darrel says. "But, what if he didn't?"

I look down to the floor.

"Then I will have a lot of apologizing to do…" I say.

Darrel chuckles and hugs me.

"Okay people, let's get going!" Pops says.

* * *

Normal POV

The car ride to the hospital could have been worse. Throughout the whole car ride, Hotstreak and Virgil were trying to fight with each other; Darrel was the referee. Mr. Hawkins had to stop the car three times on the way; he threatened that he would turn back and call the hospital to tell them to cancel their visit, that didn't really do the trick. When the car finally pulled up to the hospital's parking lot, everyone piled out; of course, Hotstreak and Virgil almost ended up in a fight. But that was resolved quickly with Mr. Hawkins' yelling.

Right now, everyone is walking down that hallway to Richie's room; all of them wondering about Richie's condition. As they walk up to the door, a nurse and doctor walk out; the doctor that's coming out of Richie's room isn't the doctor from that morning, it's a different doctor. This doctor has short black hair with a few grays; he has deep blue eyes that are covered with glasses (not sunglasses).

Mr. Hawkins is the one to speak to him.

"Mr. Hawkins, it's nice to see you again." The doctor says.

Mr. Hawkins looks at the doctor strangely because he doesn't recognize him so well at first, then his eye slightly widens and he smiles.

"Dr. Jakes? Long time no see." Mr. Hawkins says.

The men shake hands and Mr. H turns to Virgil.

"Virgil, this man delivered you." Mr. H says. "If it weren't for him, you might not be alive right now."

Virgil's eyes widen. He remembers the story of his birth; there were a few complications along the way of delivery, but with the help of Dr. Jakes, he lived.

"Well Virgil, you have sure grown from that five pound six ounce baby." Dr. Jakes says.

"Well, it has been sixteen years since we last heard from you." Virgil says; he steps up to Dr. Jakes with his hand outstretched. "It's nice to meet you again."

The two shake hands; and again, immediately down to business.

"Dr. Maxwell wasn't able to figure out what Richie's true condition is." Dr. Jakes says. "But I have taken over in his place to find out; so Richie is currently in my care."

Everyone nods, they all approve of Dr. Jakes being Richie's doctor.

"If you will follow me, I will lead you to Richie's new room." Dr. Jakes says.

Everyone follows eager to see how Richie is doing.

To be continued…

* * *

Finished with this chapter!

I'm so happy I have it up now; but how long will it be for the next chapter! Like I promised before, it will be up sooner than this one was; so the next one should be up in a week or two. 

Also, I have a few more character questions to ask the readers of this story. What is the name of that shadow guy and the bird girl? I hope you readers know who I'm talking about because I plan to use them in my story later on; please tell me!

Anyway, please send in reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

It's here! The third chapter! I think I put this chapter up in record time, at least for this one; one week. That's good, right?

Well anyway, thank you to those who reviewed; and to those who answered my question about the character names, I really appreciate it!

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3

Dr. Jakes leads the small crowd to the third floor to room three-fifty. He stops in front of the door and turns to the guests.

"Now, I'm glad to say that Richie's condition is getting better; but by only a little." Dr. Jakes says. "It's not enough to bring a smile to my face, but it's better than nothing."

Everyone nods.

"I was wondering if any of you can try to get Richie to eat something." Dr. Jakes says. "Everyone here tried everything and we can't get Richie to eat. We're not to the condition of feeding tubes yet."

"We'll be more than happy to try." Sharon says speaking for everyone.

Everyone nods again in agreement.

Dr. Jakes smiles and opens the door; he peaks in and signals for everyone to follow him in.

When they enter, they see Richie on the bed; he's looking out the window at the city lights, he's not aware of the presents of the guests.

"I'll leave you be." Dr. Maxwell says as he heads to the door. "Good luck…" With that, he leaves the room.

Hotstreak tries to make his way to Richie; but he's rudely pushed out of the way by Virgil. Virgil makes his way to Richie's side, Hotstreak is glaring at him; Mr. H is shaking his head.

Richie finally senses the presents of others in the room and turns his head to the others; the first person he sees is Virgil, a smile comes to his lips.

Virgil can't help but smile himself; he's glad that Richie is still able to smile after what he has been through.

"Hey Richie…" Virgil says as he sits down on a chair beside Richie's bed.

Richie doesn't say anything, he just looks at Virgil.

"Oh Richie, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there…" Virgil says as he puts his head in his hands.

Richie keeps looking at Virgil, then he reaches over and brushes Virgil's hair in an attempt to comfort him. Virgil looks at Richie, a tear comes to his eye; he's here trying to comfort Richie and Richie is comforting him.

While Mr. H looks at this, he stands next to Hotstreak.

"Francis, go over and say hi to Richie." Mr. H whispers. "I bet he's waiting for you."

"I don't know Mr. H…" Hotstreak whispers. "I mean, what if he's more intent on seeing Virgil than me."

"There is only one way to find out." Mr. H whispers; he gives Hotstreak a little shove and he's on his way.

Sharon walks up next to her father.

"You really believe that Francis isn't the one who did this to Richie." Sharon says.

"No, I don't believe he did it." Mr. H says. "And I know that you don't believe he did it either."

Sharon sighs.

"No… I don't." Sharon says. "But it's going to be awhile before Virgil will ever believe that Francis didn't hurt Richie."

Mr. H nods in agreement with his daughter.

* * *

The moment Hotstreak gets close enough to Richie to at least say hi, Virgil glares at him; he doesn't notice Richie's smile.

"H-Hotstreak…" Richie stutters as he smiles.

Hotstreak stands next to Virgil and looks down at Richie.

"Hey Rich…" Hotstreak says. "You're feeling better now?"

Richie nods.

Hotstreak pulls up another chair that's near Richie's bed and sits down on it beside Virgil.

"Richie, you don't have to say it now; but who hurt you?" Hotstreak asks.

"I don't know…" Richie whispers.

Mr. H makes his way to the three, trying to hear about anything that can help out with this mystery.

"I-I can't re-remember anything…" Richie whispers as he begins to cry.

"Don't worry about it Richie…" Hotstreak says. "It's okay…" He holds onto Richie's hand.

Richie brushes his tears away and looks at Hotstreak.

Virgil gets up and goes over to the other side of the room to the others.

"So, do you still think Hotstreak did it?" Darrel asks.

Virgil gives his lover a glare and playfully punches him.

"I have to admit, I don't think he did it." Virgil says as he looks at the two.

"Well, all we have to do now is keep Richie away from his parents and find out who did this to him." Sharon says. "But there is already another problem; when Richie's parents find out, what are we going to do?"

"I'll deal with that." Mr. H says.

Mr. H is worried about this too; Richie's parents are nothing about abusive bastards. Richie ever since he was little has been abused by both his mother and father (Rich's parents will be OOC in this story). Richie's father is raciest; he thinks that because he's pure blooded American that he's one of God's supreme children; he beats Richie constantly to the point of Richie not being able to walk for a few days.

Then there is Richie's mother, she's a loudmouthed twit. She doesn't physically abuse Richie, she verbally abuses Richie. Sometimes because of that abuse, Richie refuses to speak. All of this from both parents and the rape will really take a told on the poor boy.

Mr. H swears that he will keep those two away from Richie; no one deserves what Richie is getting.

* * *

Hotstreak gently strokes Richie's hand and slowly Richie's crying ceases; then, his stomach growls. Richie blushes as Hotstreak laughs.

"You're hungry?" Hotstreak asks.

Richie nods.

"But I d-don't want t-to eat…" Richie whispers.

"Why?" Hotstreak asks.

"I can't eat so much…" Richie whispers. "Anytime I eat I feel like throwing up."

"Well, at least try to eat a few bites." Hotstreak says. "A few bites of food won't make you throw up."

Richie thinks for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, just a little bit." Richie whispers.

Hotstreak smiles at Richie and turns to the others.

"Can one of you get someone to bring in some food?" Hotstreak asks.

"I'll get some food for him." Darrel says; he turns to the door and walks out.

Sharon looks at Richie, then turns to her father again.

"Daddy, why is Richie whispering everything he says?" Sharon asks.

"The trauma from what happened hasn't fully lifted." Mr. H says. "Let's just be happy that he's talking now."

Sharon nods and turns to her brother.

"You owe Francis one big apology." Sharon says. "He's not the one who did this to Richie, but he will be the one who helps him out the most."

Virgil scoffs and turns away from his sister. Sharon smiles, she knows she's right.

A moment later, Darrel comes back into the room with a tray of food in hand; he walks over to Hotstreak and hands him the tray.

"Hey Richie…" Darrel says.

"Hi…" Richie whispers.

"You're willing to eat now?" Darrel asks.

Richie nods.

When Hotstreak lifts the lid off the food and the smell comes to Richie's nose; his stomach growls louder than before. Everyone stares at Richie and Richie turns the other way blushing furiously.

"C'mon Richie, eat some of this; you know you want it." Hotstreak says as he settles the tray onto Richie's lap.

Richie takes the fork from the side of the tray and begins to nibble on the food.

Hotstreak rolls his eyes, then glares at Richie.

Richie sees the glare and eats the food immediately; bite after bite until only half of it remains on the plate.

"I don't want to eat anymore." Richie says as he shoves the tray away from him.

Hotstreak, satisfied by the amount Richie has eaten picks up the tray; Sharon takes the tray from Hotstreak and goes out to give it to one of the pick up crews.

Dr. Jakes comes in a moment later.

"I see that you have eaten well tonight Richie." Dr. Jakes says. "If you keep this up, you'll be out sooner than planned."

Richie doesn't speak, he only nods.

Dr. Jakes checks over Richie; Hotstreak heads over to the others.

"Hotstreak, I'm…I'm…" Virgil tries to say what he's about to say, but he just can't let it out.

"Apology accepted…" Hotstreak says.

Virgil nods and gives a small smirk.

"Visiting hours will be over in about fifteen minutes." Mr. H says looking at his watch. "We'll have to get going in a short while."

Just then, Sharon walks in and walks over to Richie.

"Hey Richie, how are you doing?" Sharon asks.

Richie smiles at Sharon.

"I'm doing fine…" Richie whispers.

Sharon smiles, she moves closer to Richie; bends down and places a kiss on his forehead.

"Eat more, you hear?" She says. "You need to build up your strength…"

Richie nods.

"I'll leave you with Francis now; have a good night's rest." She says, she places another kiss on Richie's forehead and walks back to the others.

Just then, a nurse comes in.

"I'm sorry to say this…" The nurse says. "But visiting hours are drawing to a close now."

"Alright, just give us a minute to say bye to Richie…" Mr. Hawkins says.

The nurse nods and heads out; leaving everyone with Richie.

Everyone comes over and says bye to Richie; one by one, the leave, leaving Hotstreak with Richie.

"Goodnight Richie, I'll be back soon." Hotstreak says as he gets up.

Richie looks up at him with a smile on his face, but tears in his eyes that refuse to fall.

Hotstreak sees this and bends down to Richie; he draws closer to Richie's face until Richie can feel his breath on his face. Gently, Hotstreak kisses Richie's eyes, kissing the tears away; then places on small kiss at his lips. Both of them feel a small spark of something when that happened.

Hotstreak pulls away and looks into Richie's eyes.

"Goodnight Rich…" Hotstreak says; he places a kiss on Richie's forehead and turns to leave.

"Goodnight Francis…" Richie says; a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

Hotstreak opens the door; but before stepping out, he turns to Richie and winks; then he heads out.

Richie sits on his bed, looking at the door as it closes. He slowly lies down and looks up at the ceiling; enjoying the tingling that still remains on his lips from the kiss. Soon, sleep captures him; he dreams of his knight in flames.

To be continued…

* * *

Please send in those reviews!

Happy Easter everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry! It's so hard to believe that it's been over two months since I updated this story; awful case of writers block! Thank you to all of those who reviewed and a special thanks to Victoria Wolf; I'm using a little of the idea you gave me.

Now on with the story! I'll try to update sooner, I swear; if I don't, please don't kill me! Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 4

Two weeks later…

Richie is finally out of the hospital. Right now, he's in the backseat of Mr. H's car on Hotstreak's lap sound asleep. Virgil, Darrel, and Sharon are at home preparing a surprise party for Rich.

"How is he?" Mr. H asks as he looks in the rearview mirror at the two.

"He's asleep…" Hotstreak says. "Should we wake him up when we get home?"

Mr. H nods and continues to drive.

In five minutes they pull up to the house; Hotstreak gently shakes Richie awake.

"Hey, Richie, we're home…" Hotstreak says.

Richie's eyes open slowly and he yawns cutely; he looks up at Hotstreak with sleepy eyes.

"Huh?" Richie whispers as he looks out the window; he sees the house and knows what Hotstreak said.

"Can you walk?" Hotstreak asks.

"I think…" Richie whispers.

Mr. H opens their door and helps Richie out; Hotstreak hops out of the car and closes the door behind him.

With the help of Mr. H, Richie is able to walk, but slowly. Mr. H and Hotstreak don't mind, they know that the doctors and nurses at the hospital wouldn't let Richie out of the bed during the whole time he was there; it's about time for Rich to stretch his legs.

When they get to the stairs; Richie turns to Hotstreak. Hotstreak moves over to Richie swiftly and sweeps Richie off his feet into his arms.

Mr. H smiles and goes to open the door.

When the three enter the house, Richie finds it strange for the lights to be off.

"Mr. H?" Richie whispers. "Where is everyone?"

"They must've gone out." Mr. H says. "Here, let me get the light."

A few seconds later, the lights are flicked on; then Hotstreak and Richie are practically buried in confetti.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells.

Richie is staring at everyone with wide eyes, not believing what he's seeing.

There is Virgil, Darrel, Sharon, Adam, Frieda, and Daisy; and of course, Mr. H and Hotstreak.

"Guys…" Richie whispers.

Slowly, Hotstreak places Richie on his feet.

Everyone gets to Richie and give him hugs and kisses; Hotstreak and Mr. H just stand away and let everyone welcome Richie.

Mr. H speaks to Hotstreak.

"I know that you and Richie are together." Mr. H says flatly. "But don't you think it's a little too soon?"

Hotstreak's eyes widen when Mr. H says he knows about him and Richie; he almost doesn't hear the question that Mr. H asks.

"Well, I'm not going to do anything bad to him." Hotstreak says. "I know it's soon, but I'll wait an eternity for Richie if I have to."

Mr. H looks at Hotstreak for a moment, then smiles.

"Somehow I find myself trusting you more as the days go by Francis." Mr. H says. "At this point, Richie trusts you with his life."

Hotstreak nods, Richie already told him.

**Flashback**

It's about three days before Richie goes home. Hotstreak came to pay him a visit alone; while Virgil and Darrel are at school, Mr. H at work and everyone else was pretty much out.

Richie was acting out that day, as in he wouldn't listen to anyone or eat anything. When Hotstreak entered the hospital, the doctors and nurses were so happy to see him; they pushed Hotstreak into the room so fast he didn't know what happened.

When Richie saw him, he was so happy.

"Hotstreak, you came!" Richie whispered.

Hotstreak nodded and walked over to Richie.

"The doc said you haven't been eating." Hotstreak said.

Richie flushed and tried to hide under the blankets.

"Oh no, you don't!" Hotstreak said; he quickly yanked the blanket from Richie, and tickled him.

Richie gasped and laughed, he tried to wiggle out of Hotstreak's grasp, but Hotstreak's tight but gentle hold kept him in one place. The tickle-fest continued, until a 'ahem' came from the door.

Both boys turned to the door, only to see two people.

Richie let out a quiet squeak and clung onto Hotstreak like he was his only lifeline; Hotstreak looked at the two people at the door and could tell that Richie wasn't really happy to see them. Taking a quick glance at the nametags of the man and woman at the door; he found out that he was facing Mr. and Mrs. Foley.

"What's going on in here!" Mr. Foley yelled.

Richie's grasp on Hotstreak tightened at the yelling from Mr. Foley. Mrs. Foley was glaring at both Hotstreak and Richie, silently accompanying her husband's yell.

"Who the hell are you two?" Hotstreak asked; even though he knew already, he needed some sort of distraction.

"We're his parents…" Mrs. Foley said. "And we would like for you to get the hell out of here before we call the guards."

With that, a sudden wall of fire erupted behind the couple, slowly spreading towards them.

Mrs. Foley screamed and jumped, she backed away as the fire spread. Mr. Foley was sort of pushing Mrs. Foley towards the flames, as if she were some sort of shield.

Hotstreak sat on the bed that Richie sat on and looked at the couple.

"Are they really your parents?" Hotstreak asked Richie.

Richie nodded.

"Do you want them to leave?" Hotstreak asked.

Richie frantically nodded his head and started jumping slightly.

Hotstreak smirked and turned to the parents.

"I'll make you a deal; I'll stop the fire if you will leave." Hotstreak said.

"Yes, yes, we'll do anything; just please don't kill me!" Mrs. Foley yelled.

Hotstreak waved his hand and the flames disappeared.

Before she can even think straight, Mrs. Foley was out the door; leaving a very angry Mr. Foley behind.

"I'll kill you!" Mr. Foley yelled as he charged for Hotstreak and Richie.

But, as he charged, something strange happened; in mid step, he floated to the air. Before he could register what happened, he flew backwards right out of the room, crashing through a wall.

Hotstreak looked at the mess just right outside the room with wide eyes. Mr. Foley lay knocked out on the floor, with a hole in the wall right behind him.

Hearing slight panting beside him, Hotstreak turned to see a strangely tired Richie.

"Richie, did you do that?" Hotstreak asked.

Richie nodded, then suddenly yawned. He turned to the door and twitched his nose, the door closed. He scooted over to Hotstreak and lay his head down on his shoulder, a moment later, sleep captured him.

Guards were called up to find out what all of the commotion was about, only to find Mr. Foley in the state he was. The guards didn't even bother to ask Hotstreak or Richie what had happened; all they knew was that they had to deal with Mr. Foley.

A few hours passed and Richie woke up again; Hotstreak was still there to his surprise. So, he started to at least whisper again.

"Are you angry at me?" Richie asked.

Hotstreak looked down at Richie surprised.

"Angry at you, for what?" Hotstreak asked.

"For not telling you about my powers." Richie said.

"No, I'm not…" Hotstreak said. "But you have to tell me what else you can do."

"Well, the reason why I'm so smart is because of my powers." Richie said. "I'm able to move things with my mind, but I don't know how to control them fully yet."

Hotstreak nodded in understanding; just then, the door opened.

"I thought that you would be here." Mr. H said at the door; in his hand, he had three bags. "I brought something for us to eat."

The boys smiled at Mr. H and went on as if nothing happened; Mr. H knew what had happened earlier in the hospital, but was unaware of Richie's new powers.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

After the party…

Mr. H, Virgil, Darrel, Sharon, and Hotstreak are cleaning up the little messes of confetti left behind by the guests after the party. Richie is currently asleep on the couch; Mr. H looks at him, then at his son.

'How is Static going to work without Gear?' Mr. H thought.

Virgil notices his father's stare and smiles at him; he already knows what his father is thinking about.

* * *

Later that night…

Virgil is looking out his window when there is a soft knock at his door; he wonders who would be knocking at his door at twelve in the morning.

"It's open…" Virgil says.

The door opens and Mr. H steps in, he looks at his son for a moment then makes his way over to him.

"Hey son…" Mr. H says.

"Hey Pops…" Virgil says.

They leave it at this for a few moments before Mr. H starts speaking again.

"You can't be Static without Gear." Mr. H says.

"Of course I can be Static without Gear." Virgil says. "In the beginning it was like that, and it will be like that for awhile again until Richie is better."

"What if Richie doesn't want to be Gear anymore?" Mr. H asks.

"Then I don't know what I'll do." Virgil asks.

"You can always get Francis to team up with you." Mr. H says.

Virgil looks at his father wide-eyed.

"Pops!" Virgil says. "If Hotstreak finds out that I'm Static, he'll fry me! Do you know how much Static has put him through!"

"Yeah, but then you can let him know that if he teams up with you; together you two can bring the people who did this to Richie to justice faster." Mr. H says.

Virgil sighs and looks out his window again.

"At least think about it." Mr. H says. "Because without your help, this city will be even worse off than it was than before there was Static."

With that, Mr. H leaves the room to leave his son with his thoughts.

To be continued…

* * *

What will Virgil do?

Will he ask Hotstreak for help and reveal his identity?

Please, send in reviews to find out!


End file.
